


lovesick heart

by Hieiandshino



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near-midnight calls and hearts of speedsters that skip beats. Wally is such a helpless kid.</p>
<p>(<i>Unrevised Work</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovesick heart

**Author's Note:**

> DC Comics (all media types) does not belong to me.
> 
> Missing scene from episode _Coldhearted_. It may vary from the episode.
> 
> English isn’t my first language and this fanfic wasn’t revised by my beta. In other words: there will be mistakes.

It’s near midnight and that means his birthday is almost over. It’s the first thing Wally notices when he goes to sleep on his bed, at home. His day had been good — excellent; the best in his whole life. First, school was cancelled due to all that snow over the country; then, he ate his favorite foods on breakfast just to head to Happy Harbor, where his Team made a party for him. The cake was too good to be possible and Wally was able to save a queen’s life just by _running_ and finally understood a few things that made him a real _real_ hero. Besides that, he also got nice presents from the whole Justice League and a kiss on the cheek and a compliment from _Wonder Woman_.

Best. Day. Ever.

Now, he is in his house, looking at the ceiling and feeling very proud of himself. Wally feels like a hero, to be exactly, and keeps reviving the day, seeing different routes to every mistake he had done, and learning, again and again, that being a hero isn’t about the rescue or the awesomeness or the fight; it’s about saving _lives_ — the rest end up fitting together with this priority.

Wally remembers the people he rescued and suddenly has this urge to hold again the backpack where Queen Perdita’s heart was so Wally can finally calm himself down. The object makes him a hero — a _better_ hero — like Uncle Barry. Like _Roy_.

But the backpack stayed at Happy Harbor, together with his friends, and sure, Wally could have stayed with them, but after what he had done, all he wanted was to see his parents. They hugged him, the most positive feelings in the world sipping from their embrace to Wally’s veins, waking him up, making him feel all the pride, all the love they had for him. Then, Joan and Jay and Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris came along and hugged him the same way. The simple fact he still had a family while Dick and Roy and many other heroes _lost_ theirs only showed that Wally definitely was the luckiest boy in the world.

If perfect days existed, they would be like this: imperfect and frustrating but with an excellent happy ending. Kind of like a romantic comedy — and he _did_ receive a kiss from Wonder Woman, so.

As Wally laughs at the thought and squirms until he feels comfortable enough in his bed. Slowly, his mind stops working and starts slipping away just when his body gets heavier and heavier. When he is already dozing off, his cellphone starts vibrating like mad right next to him, at the nightstand. Wally tilts his head to see the electronic devices but, before he reaches, he decides not to touch and check it on the morning since he is too tired to talk to someone right now. But whoever is calling him is insistent enough to call again and again, the vibrations moving his cellphone until it hits the floor.

“Oh shit!” Wally curses, rising from the bed just enough to catch the device. If it breaks his parents probably will buy him another one, but he likes this model. It’s clean, nice and red with some yellow details on it. It’s _hard_ to find a cellphone that matches his costume’s colors, jeez. He flips the object in his hand and, after noticing it isn’t broke in any place, he decides to put back in the nightstand but the damned thing starts vibrating again. Wally’s heart stops when he sees who the caller is. And then he starts blushing.

“Uh— Hey”. Wally says, feeling hot and sweaty and ready to have a nervous breakdown and the guy isn’t even in the room. Yeah, Wally’s pathetic like that.

“ _Hey, Kid_ ”. Roy says with a smooth voice and damn him for making Wally want to say something dorky like _What are you wearing?_ and, no, he can’t go there.

“How you doing?” Wally decides to say instead. He doesn’t want to ruin this day with his ridiculous flirting and man-crushing.

“ _Rumor has it you saved a queen today_ ”. The archer says, totally ignoring his question and, okay, Wally doesn’t really mind since it was dumb anyway. Honest, _How you doing?_ Wally has to stop watching Friends reruns. He already feels like an idiot. So, he tries to remedy all those feelings by answering Roy’s previous statement. It’s easy. _Easy breezy._ However, the thing with Roy is that he has this habit of leaving Wally completely speechless with things that, said by another, would be _fine_. Yes, he saved a queen. Yes, everyone knows. Yes, Roy is talking about it and it’s a great deal because Wally may or may not be totally in love with his friend.

The brain who was previously ceasing his work for the day before the call, and that melt right after Roy’s name appeared on the cellphone’s screen, starts working under pressure, and comes up with a nice, quick answer that involves Wally admitting he saved Queen Perdita and then telling how he did it. Basically: “Yeah, I ran the whole country to save the queen’s life. She wanted to give me her sword but I chose the backpack because it seemed more important. It _is_ more important.” And then question about what Roy would ask to a queen.

However, Wally being Wally, managed to say exactly this: “Uh— Yeah— I mean, Yes. I— Uh— Ran the country to— Uh— Yeah, I did save a queen today”. Very smooth, Wally. You’re totally in control.

Roy laughs that husky and low laugh of him and Wally is suddenly very aware of his own body. He tries very hard to not try to do sex-phone-flirting with the older hero nor to try that horrid flirting thing he usually tries with girls. Shit, even Wally knows it’s terrible, though it totally managed to get to second base with Linda Park. “ _It’s 11:59 pm right now, so it still counts_ ” The archer says, changing the subject, suddenly. Wally isn’t even prepared for _one_ subject, so he can only gape before saying another smart thing. “Wha—?”

“ _Happy birthday, Walls. You did a very good job today_ ”. Roy says, cutting Wally like he has been doing for a while, and then he bastard hangs up, leaving Wally fully awake, completely overwhelmed, blushing like a girl, and— and— and—

Wally’s brain stop functioning as his heart skips a beat or two. And that’s very worrying after what he dealt with today. It can’t be good. He’ll probably need a transplant.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finished this in 2011, actually, and then forgot to post on Wally's birthday. Then, I forgot to post it last year too. AND GUESS WHAT? I DID THE SAME THIS YEAR!
> 
> So, fuck it. Wally, died, Roy has a clone and my ship sank as fast as Titanic. Life is not okay and I'm cheating and posting as if it was 11-11-13 because AO3 is awesome like that. (It's 11-12-2013, 1AM).


End file.
